Soñé Que Éramos Novios
by LoversByHaters
Summary: El lindo, irresistible y aun así torpe Bae frecuenta una librería de segunda mano, propiedad de Killian Jones. Traducción de "I Dreamt We Were Boyfriends", autorizada por Autor Anónimo. Hookfire. Slash.


Vayan al final si quieren ver las advertencias de este fic antes de leer :)

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Autor Anónimo**

**Resumen:** El lindo, irresistible y aun así torpe Bae frecuenta una librería de segunda mano, propiedad de Killian Jones. 

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Soné Que Éramos Novios**

* * *

Killian Jones, el encantador playboy de Storybrooke, dueño de una librería clásica, no era bueno con adolescentes.

Este hecho no había sido una gran desventaja para su estilo de vida hasta entonces. Era soltero, le encantaba socializar y prefería jugar con chicas en lugar de niños. Simplemente era algo que había notado algún tiempo atrás mientras salía con una madre soltera que tenía un hijo adolescente. (Fue una experiencia que le enseñó a evitar a las madres solteras. Sólo el hecho de recordarla le hacía soltar un quejido de dolor).

Sin embargo, el destino le estaba metiendo en un aprieto inesperado, ya que Killian encontraba esta falta de talento con los jóvenes bastante problemática en presencia de Baelfire Gold.

Nunca antes había visto a un chico tan listo y adorable. Varios adolescentes con cabello desordenado, gafas enormes y una taza de Starbucks solían pasarse por su tienda a menudo, pero ninguno lograba dominar el estilo de nerd adorable tanto como este muchacho.

Killian se sentía como si estuviera en la secundaria y Baelfire fuese el chico popular que tenía la palabra "GENIAL" escrita en la frente; la clase de chico del que _tenías _que ser amigo. Era tonto y extraño, y algo que Killian nunca había sentido antes por alguien menor, así que siempre que el chico entraba a Buccaneer Books (Los fines de semana a las diez de la mañana, con su mochila y una taza de té verde con soja), todo lo que el dueño de la tienda lograba articular era un "Hola" con confianza fingida.

Baelfire sonreía y gesticulaba un saludo con su mano y entonces Killian se retorcía en un intento por esconder su regocijo. Luego el día seguiría sin muchas incidencias.

Le había hablado antes, por supuesto que lo había hecho (no era tan gallina). Cuando su tienda abrió por primera vez, un mes atrás, Baelfire fue uno de sus primeros clientes. Estaba andando por el lugar, preguntándole a las personas sobre sus opiniones de la tienda (¿Les gustaba el ambiente?, ¿las selecciones?, ¿las costosas alfombras que tan bien amortiguaban sus traseros cuando estaban leyendo sus clásicos favoritos?) y Baelfire fue una de las primeras personas que había tenido mucho que decir y sugerir. El muchacho hablaba como un adulto y tenía un excelente gusto en libros. Killian estaba asombrado por su pasión por los libros, la geografía, la filosofía y las artes.

Desde ese día, Killian se había dado cuenta de que casi no tenía amigos con los que pudiese tener conversaciones reales e intelectuales. En el bar tenía mujeres que estaban dispuestas a dormir con él al instante y compinches que se reían de sus bromas verdes, pero no tenía a alguien con quién discutir por horas sobre literatura mientras bebían el té.

Nunca pensó que añoraría la amistad de un muchacho más o menos diez años menor.

* * *

Fue en el primer mes de aniversario de su tienda que Killian se prometió que se esforzaría más para tratar de entablar amistad con el joven Gold.

Provisto con excepcionales libros de segunda mano recién llegados, el decidido hombre de treinta y dos años se dirigió a la sección de ciencia ficción en donde Baelfire estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, encorvándose sobre un tomo.

—Baelfire, aquí estás —inició, haciendo una mueca por lo falso que sonó. Ya sabía que Bae estaba allí, porque había desarrollado una extraña habilidad para percibirlo; pudiendo suponer, sin posibilidad de error cercana, en qué parte del lugar estaba el chico.

—Oh, hola, Sr. Jones. —El chico le miró con una sonrisa.

—Quería mostrarte algunos envíos que nos llegaron ayer, pensé que podrían gustarte.

Bae vio mientras el mayor se sentaba a su lado, entonces se acercó y examinó los libros cuando éstos le fueron dados.

La charla sobre ediciones raras de antologías de historia gótica derivó hacia los clásicos de la ciencia ficción, luego a libros de conspiración y misterio, y entonces, de algún modo, hasta cómics con temas distópicos.

De vez en cuando, mientras hablaban, Killian notaba cosas inusuales, como los dedos elegantes de Baelfire mientras éstos apartaban las gafas de montura negra de su nariz, lo bien que olía su cabello (le recordaba a ese shampú de crema de miel que solía usar una ex novia suya) y lo agradable que sonaba su voz. Cuando comenzó a preguntarse si el joven usaba protector labial, porque esos labios eran demasiado rojos para un chico promedio, finalmente reprendió a su voz interna por ser tan inadecuada.

Partieron esa tarde prometiendo compartir recomendaciones de filmes artísticos el fin de semana próximo y Killian, como el niño que era de corazón, se sintió orgulloso por ser capaz de formar amistad con un adolescente. Tal vez no estaba tan desprovisto de talento conversacional después de todo.

Killian comenzó a esperar con ansias los fines de semana y sus conversaciones con el joven Gold.

Recordaba tener los mismos gustos cuando era tan joven como Baelfire, sólo que no era tan vivaz y alegre... ni inocente. Era un muchacho rebelde que se convirtió en un chico malo que se la pasaba teniendo sexo y tenía que mantener su lado nerd bajo control. De hecho, ser dueño de una librería era una meta que había tenido desde los diez años y que al fin logró alcanzar. Era independiente y algo que su usual grupo de amigos no esperaba, pero se acercaba más a su verdadero yo.

Las conversaciones en los fines de semana continuaron por un mes más y, una vez, sin pensar mucho en cómo sería recibida su propuesta, invitó a Baelfire al cine.

—En el cine habrá un especial de películas de horror clásicas. No sé por qué, pero de inmediato pensé en ti —compartió mientras Bae le ayudaba a organizar algunos libros mal ubicados.

—¡Sí, vi un póster! Se veía bastante genial. —Bae le sonrió, sus ojos brillando a través de sus gafas.

El corazón de Killian daba vueltas cada vez que veía esa sonrisa.

—¿Quieres... ir a verlo? Invito yo —soltó.

Baelfire resopló, riendo con incredulidad, y le recompensó con una sonrisa aun más radiante.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! Pero puedo pagar...

—Tonterías. Fue mi idea.

Entonces Killian se quedó allí parado los próximos minutos, intercambiando sonrisas con el chico.

* * *

Llegó el día de la película y Killian estaba esperando a Bae en la entrada del cine (ya había comprado las entradas) cuando se percató de que podía parecer algo extraño que un hombre adulto como él estuviera saliendo con un adolescente con el que no estaba relacionado. Además, de vez en cuando le pasaba una pareja por el lado, y rogó porque Bae no pensara que esto era alguna clase de cita, porque lo último que quería era parecer un pervertido.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en su compañía en la tienda que no consideró cómo se verían juntos en otros lugares con más gente.

—¡Llegaste temprano! —le gritó Bae en medio de su ataque de pánico interno.

Mientras el muchacho se acercaba casi corriendo, Killian se encontró momentáneamente distraído, porque el primer botón de su camisa estaba abierto, permitiéndole ver esa piel suave.

—Tenía que comprar las entradas —dijo Killian, tosiendo, apartando su mirada de la clavícula de Bae para verle a los ojos, como debía ser. Sacó las entradas y se las pasó a chico, que las tomó con emoción.

—Nuestros asientos están justo en el medio. ¡Genial! —observó Bae al darles un vistazo—. Ven, quiero ver los trailers.

Killian permitió que le jalara de una de las mangas, sus manos tocándose un poco. Mientras le seguía, también notó que los pantalones de Bae eran más ceñidos de lo usual y que el joven estaba bendecido con un trasero muy bien formado.

Enrojeciendo cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron de _tío completamente respetable _a _viejo peligrosamente pervertido _(¡No era tan viejo!, protestó su mente), Killian se esforzó por mantener el ritmo, suplicando para que su cerebro se guardara los comentarios inadecuados. Este era Baelfire, por el amor de Dios. No alguna chica a la que ligó en un bar. Tenía la intención de ser como un hermano mayor o un tío para el chico.

La película —no cita— fue agradable. Se echaba a reír cada vez que Bae se sobresaltaba con los sustos ordinarios y se estremecía en las partes asquerosas. Después del filme, ambos querían comer pizza, así que discutieron la importancia del cronometraje, la banda sonora y la sutileza para la eficacia del horror mientras comían.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, llevó al chico a casa y se despidieron.

Estaba acostado en su cama más tarde esa noche, con una agradable sensación residual después del divertido día, cuando sonó su teléfono, anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_¡Gracias por la invitación! Realmente lo aprecio. Nos vemos el fin de semana en la tienda._

—_Baelfire._

Killian respondió con un rápido: "_Fue un gusto. Nos vemos.", _y entonces suspiró con alegría.

Se quedó dormido pensando, curiosamente, que era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien luego de salir con un amigo. Salir de verdad, no beber ni ir a clubes o tener sexo. Fueron sólo una película y una gran compañía.

* * *

Todo fue de maravilla por el próximo mes y medio. Apenas notó que estaba pasando menos tiempo ligando mujeres o bebiendo y más tiempo atendiendo la tienda y a Baelfire.

Se enteró de algunas cosas, como que el padre de Bae solía salir del pueblo con frecuencia y el muchacho se quedaba solo, teniendo que arreglárselas por su cuenta. También descubrió que prácticamente todos en el pueblo lo adoraban. La gente sólo decía cosas buenas sobre él y no tenía enemigos.

A veces Killian miraba al joven y juraba que era una princesa de Disney; el sol y todo lo hermoso contenido en un cuerpo humano. Todo lo que necesitaba ver ahora eran pruebas de que Baelfire hablaba con aves y horneaba pasteles.

Así que fue motivo de gran preocupación cuando, un viernes en la tarde, Bae pasó por la tienda y sólo le dirigió un brusco asentimiento a Killian antes de dirigirse hacia el fondo del lugar. Normalmente eran un melodioso "¡_Hola, Killian!_" junto con una sonrisa y un resumen de los eventos de la semana.

Killian le quitó importancia, pensando que el chico estaba cansado o algo así. Tal vez debería acercarse después y subirle los ánimos con una anécdota divertida sobre clientes molestos, o lo que se le ocurriese.

Más o menos una hora después, tenía la intención de hacer justo eso cuando vio a Baelfire sentado en un sillón, en efecto, pareciendo un poco deprimido.

—Bae. —Killian se dirigió hacia él—. Te ves como si alguien acabara de patear a tu cachorro.

—¿Oh? —El muchacho se enderezó al verlo; su sonrisa ausente mientras sus ojos revoloteaban nerviosos sobre Killian.

Tenía la intención de hacerle reír, pero tal vez Bae sólo necesitaba a alguien que le escuchara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El joven sólo se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. —No es nada.

Fue entonces que Killian notó que Bae era malo mintiendo. O escondiendo sus emociones.

Trató de sacarle conversación, pero el chico sólo se aflojó a medias. Se separaron más tarde, con despedidas incómodas, y Killian se quedó pensando que un Bae triste era algo que no quería volver a ver jamás.

El fin de semana siguiente, Bae no fue a la tienda y Killian trató de evitar enfurruñarse mucho por ello. Estaba comenzando a encariñarse demasiado con el muchacho. Ese sábado pasó una hora caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, contemplando si debería llamarlo para invitarlo a salir por un helado como una excusa para ofrecer la gran habilidad (imaginada) que tenía para escuchar a los demás o no. Era obvio que Bae estaba intentando guardarse algo para sí mismo y que ello le causaba aflicción. Killian quería ser esa persona con la que el joven pudiera hablar, al que pudiera contarle cosas buenas y malas.

Quería estar allí para Baelfire; el chico dulce que traía alegría a las vidas de las personas a pesar de que su propia familia carecía de afecto.

Pero entonces recordó que era, relativamente, apenas un conocido para Baelfire. ¿Tenía derecho a que le contara sus secretos y penas? Bae probablemente tenía una docena de amigos con los que hablar y que podían consolarlo mejor. Él sólo era un playboy adinerado del que Bae se había apiadado y al que le había mostrado amabilidad y amistad. ¿Y si notó las veces que Killian había estado observando su trasero y se asustó de que fuera un pervertido?

Dioses, estaba siendo tan paranoico y melodrámatico. 

Killian terminó decidiéndose por no llamar, estirando el cuello siempre que sonaba la campana que estaba sobre la puerta, tratando de ver si el próximo cliente era el chico moreno con gafas al que quería ver. El fin de semana fue aun peor, hasta cierto punto.

Baelfire fue a la tienda, pero se tomó la molestia de ponerse audífonos mientras leía, para que Killian no pudiera decirle ni una palabra. No se atrevió a quebrantar esa señal universal que gritaba "_no me molesten_". Podía ser anticuado, pero al menos aprendía a leer y a respetar las señales básicas de los adolescentes.

Bae estaba justo allí, pero no podía hablarle. Todo lo que consiguió por ese sábado fue un rápido hola y un adiós idéntico antes que el chico volviera a marcharse.

Así que valía decir que tenía razones para ir al bar esa noche. Necesitaba un trago y un recordatorio de que Baelfire no era su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a tontear con sus compinches y a coquetear con las mujeres. No a preocuparse por chicos adorables con problemas de adolescentes. Se emborrachó y aprovechó al máximo la vida nocturna adulta. Bueno... casi. Se rehusó a llevarse una mujer a casa. Al parecer estaba demasiado ebrio para tener buen sexo. Y de alguna manera su libido se había desvanecido. Debieron haber sido las _vibras paternales_ en las que había estado sumergido recientemente. 

Como era de esperar, a la mañana siguiente se despertó con resaca. Después de buscar una aspirina y prepararse un desayuno mal cocinado, llamó a la tienda para decir que estaba enfermo y dejó a sus empleados encargados de atender el lugar, cosa que hacía muy pocas veces.

Sin embargo, algo que estaba en su carpeta de mensajes de la noche anterior hizo que el corazón le diera un salto en el pecho. No lo recordaba, pero al parecer anoche le había escrito a Baelfire y el joven había respondido. Temiendo lo peor (de verdad tenía que dejar de escribir mensajes borracho), abrió la conversación.

**Killian:** _qUé hice mal? :( _  
**Killian: **_estas enojado conmigo no, bae? lo siento_  
**Killian:** _puedo cambiar bae, solo dime que hice mal _

Killian gruñó por lo estúpido que eso le hacía parecer. Su imagen de genialidad había quedado arruinada para siempre. Le daba terror leer lo que Bae había respondido.

**Baelfire**: _No estoy enojado contigo. Tú no hiciste nada._  
**Baelfire:** _Encuéntrame en la librería. 10 am._

El reloj de pared anunciaba las 9:45 y Killian maldijo cuando se levantó tan rápido que su vista dio vueltas. Tomó una ducha rápida y se llevó un montón de tostada, huevos y té a la boca (sabían horrible) antes de vestirse y tratar de verse decente. 

Eran las diez y quince cuando llegó a Buccaneer, rogando porque Bae siguiera allí.

Después que su empleado le saludara con sorpresa («¿_Pensé que había llamado para decir que estaba enfermo, jefe?_», dijo Smee), Killian anduvo por las diferentes secciones de la tienda en busca del muchacho. Lo encontró parado enfrente del estante de discos viejos, observando algunos títulos.

—¡Ah, bien! Sigues aquí —dijo Killian con alivio—. Leí tu mensaje algo tarde.

Baelfire se volteó, examinándole con sus ojos avellana. Le hizo sentir cohibido. El chico le miró de forma graciosa y entonces soltó una risita.

—Pareciera que... tuvieras resaca —dijo con una sonrisa boba.

—Eso es porque tengo resaca. —Killian se removió sobre sus pies. No sabía por qué se sentía avergonzado. Beber siempre había sido lo suyo. Al menos antes de que se acercara a Bae.

—Entonces anoche, cuando me escribiste... ¿estabas ebrio? —preguntó Bae.

Killian asintió. El muchacho pareció vacilar después de eso.

—Pero lo que envié fue en serio —agregó el mayor—. Y realmente me preocupaba que estuvieses molesto conmigo.

Eso le ganó una mirada considerada. Un par de segundos después, Bae caminó hacia el área del rincón y se sentó en la alfombra. Killian hizo lo mismo.

—¿De verdad hice algo que te molestó? —insistió Killian. Lo pensó una y otra vez durante la semana pasada y no pudo dar con lo que pudo haber hecho.

—Vas a pensar que soy ridículo. —Bae sonrió sin ganas.

El dueño de la tienda dudaba que este chico pudiera hacer algo ridículo ante sus ojos. Básicamente le había puesto en un pedestal desde el momento en que hablaron por primera vez.

—He estado evitándote porque... tuve un sueño sobre ti. —Bae le miró con cautela.

Killian tragó saliva. No estaba esperando eso. Debió haber sido un sueño horrible en donde Killian era un asesino con un hacha que trató de cortar en pedacitos los brazos de Bae o algo así si hacía que el joven se sintiese incómodo teniéndole cerca. 

—¿Qué pasó en el sueño? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Estaba preparándose para escuchar la razón de que el asesino con el hacha era la representación astral de casanova alcohólico (lo que solía ser, pero juraba que podría cambiar si Bae no quería tener a un casanova de amigo) cuando Bae comenzó a hablar.

—Soñé que eras un pirata. Yo era tu primer oficial…

_Bueno, eso no parecía tan malo, _pensó Killian.

—…y estábamos haciendo… _tú sabes qué_... en la cubierta de nuestro barco —finalizó Bae, sonrojándose.

Eso no tenía mucho sentido para el hombre mayor. Esperó una explicación, pero Bae sólo jugueteó con los botones de su camisa y evitó su mirada.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? —preguntó al fin Killian.

Con un suspiro, Baelfire le miró, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. —Tocándonos.

A Killian le tomó un buen par de segundos procesar que sí, el chico dijo _tocándonos_.

—Oh.

Una imagen de él besando a Bae destelló en su cabeza y ello le hizo apartar la vista.

Para ser justos, él había imaginado hacerle cosas mucho peores al chico (estando bien despierto), pero escucharlo venir de Bae era diferente.

—Lo siento, esto es bastante embarazoso. —Bae forzó una risa—. No es nada, sé que los sueños son tontos. Es sólo que... ahora sabes por qué no pude mirarte a la cara por un tiempo. Mi subconsciente es un desastre, no fue mi intención ofenderte. Podemos olvidar...

—¡Bae! —exclamó Killian, interrumpiendo el monólogo nervioso del chico.

Aquellos ojos avellana llenos de preocupación se rehusaron a mirarle y Bae estaba mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Que soñaste que nos tocábamos es la cosa menos ofensiva que me podrías decir —dijo el mayor.

Tardíamente, se percató de que eso salió mal.

—Digo, en realidad me halaga que sueñes conmigo de esa manera.

De acuerdo, eso no estaba mucho mejor.

Killian cerró los ojos con bochorno. ¿Era esta una competencia para ver quién podía ponerse más en ridículo? Porque Killian estaba bastante seguro de que ganaría.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —preguntó Bae. (¿Era esa una pizca de esperanza en su voz?).

Cuando abrió los ojos, Baelfire estaba mirándole con sus grandes ojos redondos, el tinte rosa en sus mejillas todavía estaba visible y sus labios hinchados por ser mordidos. Ello hizo que Killian se preguntara si lo que quería el subconsciente de Bae era que se besaran, porque apoyaba esa brillante idea.

También se le ocurrió que Bae estaba incómodo porque recordaba el sueño siempre que estaba con Killian. ¿Eso quería decir que pensaba en besar al mayor siempre que lo veía?

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien antes? —De pronto quería saberlo.

Los ojos de Baelfire se ensancharon, parpadeó con sorpresa, sin responder. Killian supuso que esa era respuesta suficiente.

—Yo podría mostrar...—comenzó Killian, pero entonces se detuvo. Ese era un nivel más peligroso. No quería tomarse libertades al sugerir algo tan...

—Sí, por favor.

El hombre se quedó atónito. Se le aceleró el corazón y la mente se le quedó en blanco por un segundo.

Todo esto estaba saliéndosele de las manos. Baelfire tenía... ¿cuánto?, ¿15?, ¿16? Y básicamente acababa de sugerir que revivieran su sueño. Dios, estaba jodido. No era de ninguna ayuda el que Bae hubiera cerrado sus lindos ojos y se estuviese inclinando un poco hacia él, su lenguaje corporal gritando: «_Estoy esperando que me beses, imbécil_».

Killian comenzó a sudar un poco. Sabía que era la parte más madura aquí, y la responsabilidad de cualquier mal cometido sería su culpa. Pero era humano, y se volvía débil al estar cara a cara con tal tentación. Inclinándose, usó ambas manos para retirar esas grandes gafas de la cara de Bae. Entonces las puso cuidadosamente sobre sus piernas y acunó una mejilla del chico, ladeando la cabeza para plantar un beso firme en esos labios rollizos.

Cuando ejerció un poco de presión, Bae emitió un ruido gutural que hizo que el excitable amigo de Killian se retorciera allá abajo. Fue bastante catastrófico y podía sentir que el tiempo se detenía mientras esos labios suaves pero ligeramente agrietados se presionaban contra los suyos. Entonces recordó que estaban en su tienda (que no era el lugar más privado del mundo) y se apartó.

Retrocedió para ver revolotear las pestañas de Baelfire mientras sus ojos se abrían despacio, dejando a la vista ese hermoso color avellana. El muchacho le dio una mirada intensa (quizá porque no tenía sus gafas puestas), y cuando una lengua rosada se asomó y pasó por esos labios que acababa de besar, Killian suspiró.

—Bae, creo que no debí haber hecho eso. Tengo la edad suficiente para ser tu padre —dijo, en pánico.

—Yo no te veo como a un padre —contraatacó Bae, ligera pero determinadamente. Ignoraba el problema de la edad.

Killian no sabía por qué ello le consternaba y le aliviaba al mismo tiempo. Todo este tiempo pensó que había estado rezumando un aura paternal e inocente. Debió haberlo sabido mejor, no podía engañar a Bae.

—¿Por qué?, ¿tú me ves como a un hijo?

Si Killian era completamente honesto, había querido ver a Bae como su hijo con muchas ganas, pero en realidad no lo había logrado. Le gustaba pensar que, si alguna vez tenía un hijo, no incluiría _Comérselo con la mirada _en la lista de inclinaciones paternales.

—No habría robado tu primer beso si te viera como mi hijo, Bae —suspiró, un poco exasperado por todos los eventos inesperados de esta mañana—. Tendría que ser bastante pervertido para hacer eso.

No que no fuera pervertido, pero sí... esperaba que Bae captara la idea.

—Eso pensé —respondió Baelfire. La mirada intensa seguía en su rostro—. Y no es robar si yo lo quería.

—Eres un jovencito muy atrevido —fue todo lo que pudo decir Killian en este punto. Se pasó una mano por la cara y susurró para sí mismo—: Probablemente es por eso que me gustas.

* * *

Terminaron yendo a desayunar al café más cercano porque el momento fue arruinado por los gruñidos del estómago de Bae. El pobre chico todavía no había desayunado.

Killian no sabía si era su imaginación, pero Bae no dejaba de mirar sus labios mientras comían. Para ser justos, él también había estado bastante fijado en la manera en que el sirope de arce cubría los labios de Bae. Le daban ganas de ofrecerle más demostraciones de besos.

Básicamente ambos habían admitido que se gustaban de una manera que implicaba besarse, así que pensaba que de ahora en adelante cada encuentro con el muchacho estaría lleno de tensión. A menos, por supuesto, que tirara sus principios por la ventana (no que tuviera muchos) e hiciera algo al respecto, deshaciéndose de dicha tensión.

—Deberíamos comenzar a salir —dijo Bae en medio del silencio.

Killian se atragantó con su sándwich y Bae le acercó un vaso de agua. No parecía como si estuviese bromeando.

—Digo, prácticamente ya estamos saliendo. Sólo lo haremos oficial —continuó.

Si Killian no se sentía como una adolescente sonrojada antes, definitivamente ahora sí que lo hacía.

—Bae...—comenzó. Pero el joven se levantó de golpe y no le permitió protestar.

—Piénsalo. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana —dijo, como si acabaran de tener una reunión de negocios, antes de dejar a un boquiabierto Killian en el café.

Una vez de vuelta en su piso, Killian anduvo de un lado a otro y pensó en lo sucedido en la mañana. El shock le dejó sobrio y estaba debatiendo sobre si enviarle un mensaje a Baelfire con un simple NO acabaría con el opuesto y ardiente deseo de decir SÍ.

¡_El próximo fin de semana, _dijo el muchacho! Le había dado un ultimátum. Esa verdaderamente era la marca de un chico que había estado leyendo muchos libros. Su subconsciente activo, su valor, su confianza y la forma en que coqueteaba con el peligro —todos eran signos de alguien que había leído demasiadas aventuras, ficción y romances irreales.

La peor parte era que Killian podía identificarse con ello, y le excitaba. Era increíble lo cegado que estaba por los encantos de este niño.

La semana pasó volando. Las horas que no pasaba a cargo de su negocio las pasaba preparando su discurso para el fin de semana, que sería algo así:

_Lo siento, Bae, pero no podemos tener nada. No está bien de mi parte consentir esta fantasía pasajera tuya. Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo para aclarar nuestras mentes._

Se estremecía cada vez que lo decía, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Estaba siendo un adulto responsable, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Ensayó todo el discurso en su cabeza tantas veces que, cuando llegó el sábado, estaba listo para recitarlo con inflexibilidad y autoridad como un adulto hecho y derecho. No estaba preparado para perder una de las mejores amistades que había tenido y la radiante sonrisa que le alumbraba los días, pero podía sacrificarse cuando la situación lo requería. O podía intentarlo.

Así que estaba algo molesto cuando Bae no apareció en todo el día. Entonces tal vez vendría mañana.

Ya estaba oscureciendo el día sábado y Killian estaba cerrando la entrada del frente cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta trasera. Fue a ver quién era y entonces vio a Bae entrar, sin gafas y con el cabello alborotado. 

—¡Bae! —Killian se apresuró hacia él.

Tenía puestos una camisa de cuello bajo con una corbata impresa en ella y esos pantalones ceñidos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, acelerado, como si hubiese corrido hasta allí. Las mejillas enrojecidas contribuyeron con esta teoría.

—Lo siento, me distraje con algo —dijo.

Killian le miró con atención e imagino cómo, si rechazaba al chico, ya no podría ver esa cara con tanta frecuencia. Como estaban las cosas, ya le molestaba verlo sólo los fines de semana. Necesitaría terapia, anti-depresivos y montones de sexo en lugar de la simple compañía de Bae y ello podría no ser suficiente.

Baelfire le miró expectante, su respiración estabilizándose poco a poco.

Una mirada a esos labios entreabiertos fue todo lo que necesito la débil resolución de Killian para disiparse. Deslizó su mano sobre la mandíbula del chico y juntó sus bocas, saboreando el calor del aliento de Baelfire y esos labios embriagadoramente suaves.

Podía sentir las manos de Bae deslizándose por sus hombros de modo alentador, acercándole más.

Esto no era lo planeado.

Para cuando guió a Baelfire a su oficina y lo empujó contra la puerta, el cerebro de Killian era incapaz de siquiera deletrear la palabra "plan". Nunca había estado tan excitado sólo por besar a alguien. Su primer beso fue casto y dulce, pero los besos reales de Baelfire eran ansiosos y las manos del chico se alternaban entre vagar por su pecho y su espalda.

Adulto responsable su trasero.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeantes, Killian maravillado al ver los labios del chico brillantes por la saliva y su rostro adorablemente sonrojado.

—Entonces...—dijo Bae, con una sonrisa satisfecha al recuperar el aliento—. Supongo que el efusivo saludo y la línea dura que siento en tus pantalones significan que somos novios secretos oficialmente.

Killian gruñó. Le agradeció interiormente a su polla por haberlo empeorado todo aun más.

—Eres mi boleto al infierno, Baelfire Gold —dijo al fin, derrotado.

El chico sólo se echó a reír, mordiéndose el labio, y sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de Killian. —Me aseguraré de que disfrutes el viaje.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Diferencia de edad (más de diez años).

Killian ha perdido la cabeza por el adorable Bae.

Que no es tan inocente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
